


Исключение из правил

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Ифань пахнет табаком, а Чонин ненавидит запах сигарет.





	Исключение из правил

Ифань пахнет табаком и тяжелым парфюмом, который окутывает вакуумом, не давая нормально дышать. Он пьет крепкий виски и терпеть не может, когда к нему прикасаются чужие руки.  
  
Чонин ненавидит запах сигарет. Только вот Ифань – исключение из правил. Он зарывается в волосы на затылке и обнимает. Крепко. Горячо. Так, как может только Чонин.  
  
На телефоне Ифаня десять пропущенных и пять непрочитанных сообщений от матери, до которых сейчас нет дела. Он надеется, что аппарат вызываемого абонента все же станет доступен, но засыпает, когда солнце начинает освещать улицы первыми лучами.  
  
У Чонина ненависть ко всей технике, потому что кто вообще придумал, что телефоны должны разряжаться в самый неподходящий момент, а в заснеженном городе добираться до окраины подобно восхождению на Эверест.  
  
  
Ключ как всегда под ковриком, а постель теплая. Только квартира холодная. Сквозняк разгуливает гордым хозяином, и Чонин закрывает распахнутое настежь окно. Снимает трубку стационарного, но абонент не абонент. Ифань опять не заплатил по счетам. Где-то в коридоре раздается глухая ругань, и в дверном проеме появляется заспанный хозяин квартиры.  
  
\- Кофе кончился, - показывая пакет в руках, отвечает он на немой вопрос. Проходит мимо Чонина, будто они виделись пять минут назад, и застывает на месте, когда в шею утыкается холодный нос.  
  
От Чонина пахнет хвоей, будто он всю ночь терся о сосны в лесу, и Ифань невольно улыбается, мысленно отвешивая себе легкий подзатыльник. Фантазия его явно подводит. И пока она занимается такими вещами, под растянутый вязаный свитер пробираются длинные пальцы, а на виске горит едва уловимое касание обветренных губ.  
  
\- Мне нужно купить себе лыжи, - бормочет куда-то в лопатки Чонин и крепче прижимает Ифаня к себе.  
  
\- Едешь на горнолыжный курорт? – Ифань выпускает из рук пакет и осторожно накрывает холодные ладони Чонина своими. Голос его звучит хрипло, будто он только что выкурил пачку сигарет, но нет. Просто сердце странно колотится, и Ифань надеется, что паршивец не услышит.   
  
\- Нет, - серьезно отвечает Чонин, прерывая мысленный диалог Ифаня с самим собой. – Чтобы я мог быстрее добираться в твою халупу на окраине этого чертова мегаполиса. А еще мне стоит выбросить свой телефон. - Чонин целует куда-то в затылок, а мелкие волосики на теле Ифаня устраивают бунт.  
  
Ифань щурится, смотрит за окно сквозь старенькие потрепанные шторы и думает, что выкинуть, наверно, стоит не только телефон. Но с телефоном как-то попроще справиться. Он расцепляет руки Чонина и подходит к плите.  
  
Старый чайник начинает медленно закипать, а спину прожигает внимательный взгляд. В свитере самого Ифаня Чонин выглядит слишком родным. Таким, что обнять хочется, и кончики пальцев начинает покалывать. У него все еще красный кончик носа и желание согреть его поцелуем вот-вот снесет все барьеры.   
  
  
\- Я буду здесь жить, - спокойно говорит Чонин и запихивает в рот сразу две конфеты. Слизывает шоколад с пальцев и делает глоток чая, так любезно приготовленного Ифанем.  
  
\- Не будешь, - тут же отвечает Ифань, а сам незаметно сжимает пальцами края свитера и надеется, что Чонин окажется более настырным.  
  
\- Я не спрашиваю, - пожимает плечами Чонин. Подбирает ноги поближе к себе и улыбается.   
  
Кто бы помог развидеть эту улыбку, думает про себя Ифань и делает глоток кофе, слизывая горечь с губ. И виной тому вовсе не напиток.  
  
  
\- Если ты еще раз выкинешь мои сигареты, - предупреждающе начинает Ифань, - я выкину тебя. Из квартиры. И сменю замок. – Он открывает новую, третью за день, пачку сигарет и пытается придумать, куда же ее спрятать от Чонина.  
  
\- Купи себе сигареты с запахом вишни, - задумчиво говорит Чонин и рисует на запотевшем окне кривую снежинку. – Тогда от тебя будет пахнуть вишней.  
  
\- От меня все равно будет пахнуть табаком, а ты ведь не любишь запах табака. – Ифань сражается с зажигалкой, но та, кажется, тоже против него. Может, Чонин ей заплатил?  
  
\- Зато, - пожимая плечами, говорит Чонин, - я люблю тебя. А вишня… - Он поворачивается к Ифаню, который теперь застыл с зажженной спичкой в руке, и тепло улыбается. Так, как умеет только Чонин. – Вишня - это просто приятное дополнение и плата за мои страдания. - Он озорно подмигивает и соскальзывает со стула. Задувает почти догоревшую спичку и выходит из кухни.   
  
Все, что теперь горит в кухне, - это губы Ифаня. Сердце уже давно грохнулось куда-то в пятки и решило остаться там навсегда. Поселилось там так же, как и Чонин в ифаневой однушке на окраине чертова мегаполиса.  
  
  
Ифань мечтал скрыться от всего мира, но только он совсем забыл, что его мир сводится только к одному. К одному наглому и нелегальному жителю его маленькой квартиры, которого он обязательно вытурит. Только завтра.


End file.
